The New Queen A
by SBeth09
Summary: The seniors are off at college and Blair chose Serena's cousin Alex to be the new Queen of Constance. What will happen this senior year? Better summary inside- Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, you've heard the stories about the Upper East Side of Manhattan, of the notorious Gossip Girl, and the lives of the elite families that live there. Well here's my story, the story you've never heard.**

**My name's Alexandria Marie van der Woodsen, close cousin to Serena van der Woodsen. I've been living with our distant Aunt Polly in Colorado for the past year, but with senior year beginning and a new friend at my side I'm ready to return to my rightful birthplace.**

**See you in the city.**

"Riley! Come on, leave your bags. The driver will get them."

Riley Hanson set her new Wal-Mart purchased duffle bag on the airport's tarmac and looked up at me standing by my Aunt's car.

"You mean we actually have a driver?"

I smiled and nodded, "I told you things were going to be very different living with my Aunt Lily. She sent her car ahead to pick us up. The annual Kiss on the Lips party is tonight and she's on the Board, so she couldn't come ahead. We'll just stop at home and then go straight there."

The driver set Riley's bags down beside the car and opened the door for me, "Welcome back to the City, Miss van der Woodsen."

My smile broadened as I climbed into the car, "Thanks, it's great to be back."

As the door was shut behind Riley, she sat down beside me and looked around.

"Wow, this car is pretty nice."

I shrugged, "It's just a Mercedes, nothing really special."

She snorted, "Okay, well to you it's nothing. To me it's…the nicest car I've ever ridden in."

I smiled, "I know, but just remember that you get to spend your entire senior year at Constance with me."

"Yeah, about all this. WHAT am I going to wear to the party tonight?!"

I laughed and patted her jean covered knee, "Don't worry, I got it covered."

I leaned forward and tapped the driver's shoulder, "Tom, make a stop at Bendel. We have a fashion emergency."

"Riles, what about this?" I held up a light green lace mini-dress.

She scrunched up her nose, "isn't it a little too…I don't know, sweet?"

I rolled my eyes, "Leave the deciding about what to where and when to me. Try this on." I handed her the dress and pushed her back into the dressing room.

I shook my head and walked over to a rack of dresses that had just been brought out from the back; new designs, a girl's best friend. But as I was waiting for Riley to come back out and again find something wrong with the dress, my cell phone beeped out a tone that I hadn't heard in a while.

A small picture of my and Riley walking into Bendel's was at the top of the text.

"_This just in, Little A is back in town and looks like she brought a piece of the country side with her. Hope you can save your new friend from a social downfall in Bendel's A. See you at Kiss."_

I shook my head but felt a smile creep up on my lips; hadn't heard from Gossip Girl in a while, I must say I missed her usual texts. But with her in college with the rest of the senior class, I suspect there won't be much about Constance she'll be leaking out.

I heard Riley pull back her curtain and when I turned around her phone was in her hand.

"How did I just get a text from Gossip Girl? How did she get my number?"

I laughed, "Forget Gossip Girl! That dress is AMAZING! That's the one; I don't care what you say."

She smiled, "Really?"

I came up beside her and put my hands on her shoulders, "Riles, you look like you were born in the Upper East Side…well almost. You still have to get some highlights and I really think you should re-consider cutting your hair. At least to your collarbone."

She rolled her eyes, "Forget it, I'm not cutting my hair. But the highlights I can do."

"Good, then get changed. We have to go to the salon before we head to my Aunt's place."

"Alex! My mom was beginning to wonder what happen to you. Had to make a stop at Bendel's huh?"

I smiled and put my arms around my younger cousin, "Eric, I've missed you."

He smiled, "I've missed you too, so has Serena. She wanted to be here when you arrived but she had to go over to Blair's to help her get ready. You know Blair."

I nodded, "But of course…"

I looked passed Eric and saw Jenny standing just behind him in a purple dress, "Jenny, looking great as usual."

She smiled and gave my hug, "nice to see you again, A."

"...Eric, Jenny, I want you to meet Riley Hanson. Riley, these are my cousins Jenny and Eric."

I stepped aside and smiled as Riley tried to take her attention away from the penthouse to Eric's face.

"Nice to meet you. We've heard a lot about you."

Riley smiled then, "Hope they were all good things."

Eric laughed, "Of course."

I sighed, "Well give us a few minutes to get dressed Eric, and we'll be ready to go."

He nodded and turned towards the couch, "I'll give you thirty minutes."

I stood in front of my floor-to-ceiling mirror in my closet and smiled at my aqua blue reflection.

My dress was short, hitting three inches above my knees, a normal length for me. It was an all-over aqua blue with a sheer crystal mesh over top. The bodice was tight and made my chest look even bigger than it was. I wasn't big on over-exaggerated jewelry, so a simple lace of pearls sat on my breastbone.

My hair sat just on my shoulders, its curls perfect and shiny; just the way my mother had loved to see them.

I smiled at my reflection and walked out of my closet.

"You ready, Riles?"

I sat on the edge of my bed and began to tie my four inch stilettos to my feet when the bathroom door opened.

Riley really did look great in that green mini dress; her hair still hung below her collar bone, but in soft waves it looked stunning.

I stood up and smiled at her, "You look great."

She tried to hide her excitement, but her eyes were just dancing.

"Okay, come on! We gave you guys 30 minutes, it's been 45! We have to go!"

I laughed at Eric's impatient tone.

Taking Riley's hand I pulled her towards the stairs, on the way grabbing my Gucci clutch and wrap.

Our heels made that clicking noise as we walked down the stairs that just reminded me of parties and secret guests.

Jenny smiled at us, "You guys look great."

I smiled, wrapping myself in my white wrap and walked towards the elevator, "Ready?"

The car came to a stop outside The Foundry and as the driver opened the door cameras began shooting.

Eric stepped out first, taking Jenny's hand he helped her out of the car and smiled at the cameras once and then walked into the building.

I turned to look at Riley and her scared face made me smile, "You'll be fine, Riles. These guys don't attack; they're just here to get the latest scoop on Manhattan's elite."

I smiled reassuringly at her and stepped out of the car, being careful to not give them a flashback to my tenth grade thong escapade.

I smiled at the cameras and posed a few times, ignoring the questions they were asking about my time away, my sister, and how long I would be back in Manhattan. I check behind me to make sure Riley was out of the car; she was and already headed for the door. But when I took a step to follow her, a camera guy stepped out in front of me; blocking my path.

I jumped and took a quick step back. I would have fallen if a strong hand hadn't caught my waist and held me close.

I looked up and smiled into Chuck Bass' eyes, "Impeccable timing, as usual."

He smiled and pushed the camera man out of the way, "You always knew how to get into trouble, just never out of it."

I laughed at his teasing, but when I looked into his eyes I didn't see the usual spark I was used to.

When we were inside and the coat man had taken my wrap I looked back at Chuck and smiled, "Blair's changed you, you're a taken man."

I saw love shine in his eyes and he offered me his arm, "You've been gone a while."

I nodded and motioned for Riley to follow us, "Yes, I have been…But I'm back now, and I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled and nodded his head behind us, "You brought a toy home."

I hit his chest with my clutch, "You haven't changed."

He chuckled. We entered the ball room and I smiled when I saw Blair and Serena coming over to us.

"Chuck said you were in a little jam. Haven't changed much have you?"

I smiled at Blair and let go of Chuck's arm, "Never."

She smiled and hugged me, "Welcome home."

"Alex!"

I laughed as I let go of Blair and was surrounded by blonde locks.

"Oh I missed you little cuz! It is so good to have you back in the city."

I hugged my cousin and laughed with her, "Believe me S, it's good to be back."

She let go of my and smiled her daring smile. She glanced behind me and smiled, "You must be Riley?"

I spun around and grabbed Riley's hand, "I forgot, sorry, guys this Riley, she'll be staying with me and going to Constance for this year. Riley, this is Blair and Serena, you already sorta met Chuck. He's good at saving damsels in distress."

I smiled at him and he shook his head, his arm firmly on Blair's waist.

Serena hugged Riley, "Well welcome to your new life, you'll love it. Trust me…even if some things get a little old."

"Serena, no need to tell her the bad things already."

Serena smiled and looked back at Blair, "Of course…enjoy the night, there's champagne over by the windows."

I smiled and watched as they walked that way themselves.

Riley came up to my side, "That's Chuck Bass? The one you had sex with in ninth grade?"

I smiled and nodded, "That would be the one…but don't expect him to do anything with another girl now that he's finally admitted he loves Blair…"

She nodded and I laughed at her wide eyes.

"Come on, let's go find my Aunt and then we can get some champagne. I've barely had anything to drink while staying in Colorado and I am way over do for a good night."

We walked through the crowd, stopping every three feet so I could answer the same questions over and over. It took us about thirty minutes to reach my Aunt and her husband, Rufus, who were standing on the far side of the room.

"Hello Aunt Lily." I said as we got closer.

She looked in my direction and smiled, asking the person she was talking to for a few minutes, she took Rufus' arm and they walked over to meet us.

"Alex, late flight?"

I smiled and gave her a hug, "Sorry, I know we were cutting it close but we had to be delayed in Denver, a freak blizzard."

She nodded, "Riley, and how are you?"

Riley smiled and put her hands up, "In this place? Great!"

We all laughed and I gave Rufus a hug, "Nice to see you again, Rufus."

He smiled and nodded, "You too Alex. Dan and Vanessa should be around here somewhere, they were with Nate earlier."

I smiled, "Nice to know everyone's here."

Lily smiled, "Well you girls have fun."

I nodded and took Riley's hand, leading her towards the champagne.

"And Alex?"

I looked back at my Aunt, trying to look innocent.

"Be careful." She raised her eyebrows at me, she was being serious.

I smiled and nodded, "Of course."

We started walking again and I sighed, "this could be a very long night if I'm suppose to be good the whole time."

Riley laughed and took two glasses of champagne from the table.

Lifting hers up, she smiled, "To our senior year in New York City."

I smiled and giggled, "To NOT getting into trouble on my first night back."

She laughed and we toasted.

I smiled at her as she took a sip of her champagne, and I downed it in one gulp.

This could turn out to be a very interesting senior year after all.

I stood in the corner of the back parlor and shook my head at Riley who was surrounded by some of the elder boys. She looked so happy and it made me smile, but then it made me think of **her**.

I shook my head at myself and looked out the window at the lights of the city. It hadn't changed a bit in the year that I had been absent, I was grateful for that.

I sighed and downed my ninth glass of champagne.

"Looks like you could use something stronger."

I turned at the familiar voice of my close friend and classmate Jake. We had had a thing in tenth grade, but decided to just remain friends; if not friends with benefits on occasion.

I smiled, "You could say that. Your grandfather still have a spare room upstairs?"

He looked me up and down. Smiling he took my arm, "Right this way."

I glanced at Riley as we walked towards the staircase, but she was having too much fun to notice my absence, so I followed Jake upstairs.

He opened the door at the end of the hall and motioned me in before him.

As habit I listened to see if he locked the door behind him; he didn't.

I smiled to myself. I must be getting paranoid if I thought Jake would do something like that.

He walked over to the bar, I didn't tell him what I wanted; he knew.

A few moments later and he handed me a glass of vodka on the rocks.

I smiled, "Thank you; this is just what I need."

He inclined his head and took a sip of his own drink, "I bet I know something else you could need."

I raised an eyebrow and took a gulp of my drink, "Oh? And what is that?"

His eyes filled with the mischievous gleam I had fallen for so long ago. Taking my drink gently he set it beside his own on the small coffee table beside us.

It was foolish how he could still make my heart beat like a Porsche, even after everything we had been through, but as his hands found their way around my waist and as he pulled me close to his body I thought I might faint.

He smiled and brushed my hair away from my neck. Gently placing kisses on my collar bone he chuckled, "I see I can still make you woozy by just a touch."

I tried to laugh but it got caught in my throat as his hand brushed my upper thigh.

With one smooth motion, he picked me up and carried my over to the bed that sat on the far side of the room. He laid me down and held himself above me. I looked into his eyes and felt so safe, safer than I had in a long time; I felt at home.

He was waiting for permission, always such a gentlemen.

I smiled shyly. Pushing myself up just enough I placed my lips on his.

I could feel him smile around my lips, and then he was gently pushing me back onto the bed. With his mouth occupied, his hands were free to roam under my dress and they did just that. In a matter of minutes we were both naked on the silk sheets.

I laid my head on his firm chest and breathed in his smell; it always made everything seem better, okay even.

He could tell by my unusual silence that something was wrong.

"Al, you okay?"

I forced a small smile on my lips, "Yeah, everything's fine."

He knew me to well.

Gently, but quickly he positioned me under him again, but his eyes were serious this time.

I tried to avoid his gaze, but I never was good at not looking into his clear blue eyes.

"Alex, there's something bothering you and I'm not letting you up until you tell me what it is….Do you miss your sister?"

I glanced up and saw pain and worry in his eyes.

"Of course I miss her….everyday….but that isn't what's bothering me…."

He waited, holding himself up just enough that he wouldn't crush me but his body was still firmly placed over mine.

"He…..he broke my heart…."

As my words finally escaped my mouth, I was surprised how quickly the tears came rushing back. It had happened at the beginning of the week…I thought I was done crying…

Immediately Jake was off me and pulled me into his arms at the side of the bed.

"Al…what did he do? When?"

I leaned into him and tried to breath in his calming scent, but it wasn't helping. My heart hadn't forgotten the pain yet.

"Monday….he texted me and said….said he had found someone else….Jake, I didn't realize how much I wanted him…."

I didn't dare look into his eyes. I knew I would sadness in there, but I also knew I would find anger.

He held me close and kissed my hair, "I'm so sorry Alex….why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you stop me?"

I laughed through my tears, "Because, it was my first night back….because Riley was having so much fun…because you make me feel safe and okay…"

I felt him shake his head.

His hand gently turned my face up to his, "Alex…forget him, he's nothing…you're home now, and you'll always be safe with me…you know that."

I smiled a genuine smile, no matter how small it was, "I know…that's why I love you so much…"

He smiled reassuringly and kissed my forehead, "When you're ready, go into the bathroom and freshen-up. We should get back to the party."

I nodded and stood up, still holding his hand, "Stay with me?"

He stood up and put his arm around my waist, "As long at you'll have me."

We walked back into the parlor and no sooner at our feet touched the floor was Nate and Chuck standing in front of us.

"You two been busy?"

"Didn't waste any time, Jake. She hasn't even been back a day."

Jake's hand curled into a fist around mine and I looked from Nate to Chuck.

"Would you two morons stay out of other people's business? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! I lost my sister, not my brain!"

Both of the boys looked startled by my words.

"Alex…we didn't mean…" Nat tried to explain.

I shoved my hand into his chest, "Save it. I don't see why all of you have to act like you're my big brothers all of a sudden."

I walked between them, leading Jake as I went.

I headed straight for the champagne table, but Jake's arm quickly encircled my waist and steered me in the other direction.

I looked at him and was about to argue, but the look in his eyes told me not to try.

When Jacob Hayes got worried about me, there was no stopping him.

He led me to the outdoor terrace and we found Serena and Blair sitting at a table. Jake led me to their table and pulled a chair out for me.

"Alex…Jake. Where have you two been?" asked Blair. She tried to hide that she cared, but there was concern in her voice.

Jake shook his head and took her hand, "Can I talk to you and Serena, please? Over there." He inclined his head in the direction of the other side of the terrace.

Blair and Serena exchanged a glance and then Blair stood, "Sure."

I didn't look at either of them, but I knew Serena was looking at me.

"I'm going to kill you…" I mumbled under my breath.

Jake smiled and kissed my hair, "I'll be right back."

As their footsteps faded I looked up and saw him talking to them. His hands were moving when he spoke; never a good sign with a Hayes' man.

I saw Serena look at me a few times, and I even saw Blair look worried.

A few minutes later and they walked back to the table.

"Done talking in the corner like I'm some child you doesn't need to hear your adult conversation?"

I felt bad for sounding so harsh towards Jake, but he would forgive me. He understood.

Serena sighed and took my hand, "Come on, we're going home."

I pulled my hand out of hers, "What? No, we're not. I'm staying here."

Blair sighed dramatically and grabbed my clutch, "Don't cause a scene Little A. You shouldn't be here right now…we're going to take you home and watch a movie and eat ice cream…where's your little friend?"

I shook my head and took a step away from all of them, "I don't want to go home. Stop acting like you're all my parents. You're not! You can't fix this!"

They all looked even more worried by what I said.

"Al, come on…please?"

I shook my head, unable to stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks. "No! I want to stay here…with you! I can't go and sit in a quiet house…."

Word must have spread that I was crying, because when I glanced up at Jake's face I saw Nate, Chuck, Riley, Vanessa, Dan, Jenny, Eric and even my Aunt and Rufus coming outside, shutting the balcony doors behind them.

I shook my head, "I'm not going…I can't…."

Riley walked over to Jake, "Alex…please, it's okay…we'll go for a walk…"

I shook my head and took another step back, "No…"

I heard Lily say something to Chuck and Nate. I looked up and saw them walking towards me.

I took a few quick steps back and was stopped by the railing.

"No! I don't want to go home!"

Nate got to me first, so he got punch in the nose.

I'd feel bad about it later.

Chuck put his arms around my waist, "Alex! Please, calm down!"

I kicked and cried more, "No!"

That's when I heard his voice. "Put her down Chuck!"

My feet hit the ground again and then strong arms were around me, I collapsed into them and kneeled to the ground.

"Shhh…it's going to be okay, Al….I promise…I'm right here…."

I leaned into Jake's chest and cried. He held me close and didn't let anyone else come near me.

From where everyone else was standing, we looked like quite the sight. In the papers the next morning we would be titled "the new 'it' couple". But all I cared about was that Jake was there, and if that was always the case then I would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spotted: Little J and E sharing a romantic dance together at Kiss. Do we have another Dan and Serena on our case?**

**B and C were seen smooching on the balcony; how cute.**

**Little A having a break-down on the back terrace. Her knight in shining armor came to her rescue when N and C tried to calm her down. Anyone know who said Knight is? I'm not telling you yet.**

**Xoxo**

I groaned and pulled my covers over my head.

"Oh, come on. It's almost lunch time."

I tried to ignore Blair's voice, but it didn't work.

My covers were just pulled off me and my cat, Tinker Bell, jumped on my stomach.

"Come on, A. you need to get up and face the day."

I glared at Serena, "And what does that mean? Ignoring the GG blast about my break-down? Or how now every person in Manhattan thinks Jake and I are dating?"

Serena sat beside me and shrugged, "I always thought you two liked each other…"

Blair sat on the other side of me, "Yeah…and from what Chuck said you two were getting a little hot last night."

I glared at her and pulled my covers back over my head.

"Not entirely helpful, B." said Serena as she rolled her eyes.

Blair shrugged, "I'm just saying…." She pulled the covers off of me and smiled down at me.

"Look Alex…I know I'm not the one who you would usually listen to for advice but…I can tell you love him, and I know he loves you too….Don't let that escape."

I snorted, "And now that you have Chuck you're an expert at love?"

She chuckled, "Not at all…but because I love Chuck Bass, I am an expert at having a broken heart, and letting the one you love fix it."

I scrunched up my nose and pet my cat's black head, "You know you pick the perfect time to be all wise…."

She smiled and patted my leg, "I know."

Serena laughed and walked to my door, "Mom wants you down for lunch, you've got an hour."

As Blair and Serena left my room, Riley walked in.

"I heard them talking, but I wasn't sure if they were talking to you or each other."

I smiled and sat up, still holding my now sleeping cat.

"Yea…I'm sorry you had to see that last night…"

She sat down beside me and linked our arms together, "You're my best friend Alex. I was just worried about you…I hadn't seen you so upset since the first week you had been in Colorado…"

I leaned my head against her shoulder and nodded.

I felt her smile, "But besides that….I gave my number to a cute boy in our grade…and I really think Jake loves you…."

I looked up at her and laughed, "Subtle Twin, very subtle."

She laughed and nodded, "I know…Now get up! I'll be downstairs."

I climbed out of bed as she left my room, trying not to wake the cat in my arms.

I looked at my bedside table and saw two picture frames; one was of my family picture, the last one with my parents in it, my sister and I had been 8 and 6. The other one was of me and my sister at New Years a year back…a few hours before…I heard footsteps at my door.

I looked up and smiled.

"Lily said you were still sleeping. I figured I better come check on you."

I smiled. Climbing out of my bed I stood on my tip toes as Jake's arms encircled my waist, "I'm glad you did."

He smiled and placed a soft kiss on my lips, but his eyes were still filled with worry.

I sighed and left his warm embrace for my bathroom.

I heard him shuffle his feet over to my bed and sit down.

"You know, I'm fine. I just…I guess I wasn't ready for a party…"

I peeked out the bathroom and saw Jake shake his head.

"Alex, that's not it, and you know it. Serena and Blair are really worried about you…we all are."

I rolled my eyes and came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a thong.

"Well you guys should just relax, I'll be fine."

I smiled to myself as I watched Jake's eyes follow me across my room.

With a sly grin on my face I walked over to him and stood right in front of him, "Maybe you need to calm down."

I pushed his chest and he fell back onto my bed, with his hands on my lower back I followed him down and sat on him.

My brown curls fell over my shoulders and tickled his face as I leaned over him.

His eyes lit up and he laughed, "Did I tell you I missed you?"

I smiled, "Not enough."

"Well, in that case."

He put his hands under my butt and lifted me up. Twisting his body he set me on the bed.

I smiled sweetly up at him and he chuckled. Gently placing a trail of kisses from my ear to my collar bone I got Goosebumps and tried to push him off.

"Stop it…" I said as I laughed and really didn't try too hard to push him away.

He laughed against my skin, his warm breath tickling my skin.

He placed a kiss on my left breast and when I arched my body into him he lifted away from me and smiled, "We need to get you down for lunch."

I groaned, "They can wait…"

He smiled and kissed my lips, "Be down in five minutes."

With that he pushed himself off me and left my room.

I sat on my bed for a minute and pouted, and then smiled and went to my closet.

I walked down the stairs in my Aunt's house and sat down on the bottom step.

I listened to my family and friends in the other room talking and laughing.

I smelt the cook's breakfast food that I had been deprived of for the past year.

Aunt Lily had sent me away because I was being too reckless; I needed to take a break from the city. It wasn't her fault my parents had been killed when I was 9, or that my sister and best friend had been in a horrible car accident about a year ago and didn't make it. She was my rightful guardian and I guess she had dealt with Serena's escapades long enough, she wasn't going to let mine go.

I was glad she didn't.

With a small smile on my face I walked over to the breakfast room.

"Well well, look who finally got up."

I smiled at Rufus and sat down between Jake and Riley, "Yeah, yeah."

Aunt Lily smiled at me and passed me the bowl of fruit. "Sleep well dear?"

I nodded, "Feels good to have my own bed back."

Riley smiled at me, "Feels good to have a REAL bed. Never knew how hard spring beds were…"

I laughed and put my arm around her shoulders.

"So what are you girls going to do today?"

I tossed a piece of pine apple in my mouth and shrugged, "Whatever Riley wants to do."

I practically could hear her jumping up and down inside, "Ohhh! Can we go to Central Park?!"

Everyone looked at Riley and smiled; a few chuckled.

"Sure. Oh but then we have to take a carriage ride! It's the best way to see the park."

Riley's eyes widened and she nodded vigorously.

"Well, you girls have fun. But Alex, I don't need to remind you to stay away from the backstreets?"

I tried not to role my eyes, "No Aunt Lily, you don't need to remind me."

Under the table, Jake placed his hand on my thigh, causing shock waves to go up my spine.

I smiled at him and he winked.

Serena smiled at me from across the table, "Well Blair and I are going shopping later today."

This time my eyes widened, "School shopping? Oooo, my favorite words!"

Serena and Blair smiled while Eric and Jenny laughed.

"Why don't you and Riley go shopping with Blair and Serena. Take Jenny too. You three girls need new uniforms for school anyway." Said Lily as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Uniforms? We have to wear…uniforms?"

I laughed at Riley's shocked expression, "I told you about them…don't worry! We can still make them look cute."

I caught Aunt Lily's eye, "Without breaking the rules." I added quickly.

Aunt Lily nodded and went back to her breakfast. Rufus smiled and winked at me.

I smiled back at him and took a bite of toast.

I leaned back and smiled as Riley looked around. "You turn your head any faster and it's gonna fall off."

Riley looked at me and smiled wider, "This place is just so cool!"

It was later in the evening, the lights of the city were shining brightly and we were sitting in the back of a carriage in Central Park. Earlier that day we had gone a shopping spree with Blair and Serena who were trying to by new clothes for schools while Jenny and I tried to get Riley to put her uniform on so it could be fitted. By the time dinner had rolled around Riley and I decided to head to Central Park and get some roasted nuts and take a carriage ride. Riley had loved the idea and I hadn't minded either; the horses of central park were like friends of mine.

"So did you have fun staying with your Aunt, Alex?"

I smiled up at the driver and nodded, "Yes, I did. It's so beautiful out there."

She smiled back at me and nodded her agreement, "That it is, always did love the mountains myself."

"Why did you ever leave, Anna?"

"Oh, well dear…money is frugal thing."

I nodded and looked back out at the passing scenery; when I was younger, I had loved to spend hours out in Central Park talking to the drivers and helping them care for the horses. Anna had been there ever since I could remember and she had once told me wonderful stories of her childhood growing up on a farm in Montana, but I suppose back then, when I asked the question of why she left, the idea that she had had to leave because of money problems didn't bother me like it did now. I think being sent to live in Colorado, outside of the Upper East Side, had made me realize how fortunate I really am.

"Could you drop us off at the Plaza? I want to show Riley."

Anna turned back at me and winked, "Of course, sweety."

"Do you mean the Plaza Hotel? Like the Eloise Plaza?"

I smiled at Riley and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, "Yes, Riles. I am talking about THAT Plaza."

Her eyes grew like a child's in a candy store and it made me laugh, "I used to go there a lot when I was little, I actually went there when the films were being shot and met her. I even got to hang out with her on the set for a bit. She is a really cool girl."

Riley nodded and just kept looking at everything around us again.

The Plaza stood tall and shinning, just as I had always imagined it looking while I was away. It's lighting making it seem like stars were sitting all over its surface and every window got smaller the higher up you looked. It was only September, but I knew in a few weeks they would be getting all of their Christmas decorations up and then it would look even more extravagant.

I patted the white dapple's neck and kissed its nose before Riley and I headed inside, "See you again soon, Axel."

"Thanks again for the ride!" said Riley as she began walking up the steps to the door.

Anna smiled from her perch and waved a friendly hand, "Any time girls!"

I smiled and led Riley up the stairs and through the gold doors and into the lobby of the Plaza. I'm sure you have all seen Eloise or Eloise at Christmastime, so I won't bore you will details of the beautiful lobby (if you haven't seen one of the films, go see them both. Now).

"Well well, if it isn't Miss Alex van der Woodsen, what a pleasant surprise."

I turned towards the concierge desk and smiled at the man standing behind it, "Hello, Vincent."

He smiled and came around to kiss my cheeks, "I heard you were back in town! I wasn't sure if it could be believed of course…"

I nodded and glanced down, "Saw the papers, didn't you?"

He sighed and patted my back, "It's all just pish posh sweety. Oh! Now who is this young flower?"

I laughed and pulled a slightly scared Riley forward, "Vince, this is Riley. She'll be staying with me and my family for the remainder of the school year."

Vincent smiled widely and kissed her cheeks, "Well! Miss Riley, you are in for quite the senior year, I assure you of that!"

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah…I kinda guessed that."

He smiled and pulled us behind his desk, "So, what can I do for you girls? A spa treatment? Book the Sky Terrace for a party?"

I shook my head, "No Vince, no more Sky Terrace parties for this van der Woodsen."

He smiled at me and nodded, "Very well. Then it's two complimentary manicures; as a welcome home gift."

I laughed and threw my arms around his neck, "Oh, I have missed you!"

He smiled and hugged me back, "Me too darling, me too."

It was close to midnight when Riley and I stood in the elevator that would take us to my Aunt's penthouse. I wasn't exactly sure if she would be impressed that we had been out so late, so I was ready for canon fire, but when the doors opened it was perfectly quite in the house.

"Shhh, let's go upstairs."

As we climbed the stairs and went down the hall, I could hear Taylor in her room; her sewing machine on, no doubt making a new masterpiece for the first day back at school. I could hear Eric's video games; on the lowest volume he could bare. As we passed Serena's bedroom I noticed that she wasn't home; must be at Blair's or something. Dan wasn't home either…hmmm, new graduates feeling the flight of freedom? Just as we came up to my bedroom door, Rufus came out of his and Lily's bedroom.

"I'm sorry we're so late Rufus. We went to the Plaza and got hung up…" I whispered.

He smiled and nodded, a finger on his lips, "It's ok, I'm just getting some coffee. You girls get some sleep, big day tomorrow."

He walked passed us and Riley looked at me; her eyes wide.

I tried to hold my laughter in as I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my room, shutting my door quietly behind us.

"I thought for sure we were in trouble!"

I nodded and sat on the edge of my bed, petting my cat's head, "Me too, but Rufus is really cool like that…unless we were actually out doing something we weren't suppose to be doing…then he would've been pissed."

Riley nodded and sat on her twin bed that sat a few feet from my own, that had used to be my sister's, "I can't believe we start Constance tomorrow…"

I fell back on my bed and looked at the old ceiling stars Aunt Lily had allowed Allie to put up there and sighed, "Me either…me either…"


End file.
